overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Roadhog/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "I’m a one man apocalypse." Mid-game Swap * "Roadhog time." Respawning * "Back for more." * "Roadhog rides again." * "grumbling" * "Rolling out." * "I'm ALIVE!" (if Junkenstein's Monster is equipped) * "Enough riding the pine." (if Lacrosse is equipped) Enemy Mercy Resurrect * "Didn't have enough?" Using Abilities Chain Hook * "Come here!" * "Grounded." * "Here, little piggy." * "Anchors away." (if Sharkbait or Mako is equipped) * "Gone fishin." (''if Sharkbait or Mako is equipped) * ''"Get down!" * "I'm gonna make you squeal." * "Squeal for me." * "Come closer!" (if Junkenstein's Monster is equipped) Whole Hog * "Eat This!" (Before official release) * *Grunting* (While stuffing gun) *laughing* (During ability) On Fire * "'''laughs' Yeah!"'' * "I'm burning rubber." * "I'm on fire!" * "I'm crispy with the rock." (If Lacrosse Skin is equipped) Kills *''"Bury them deep."'' *"No pain, no gain." *''"Hurts so good."'' *''"Sit down!"'' (Melee Blow) *''"Ha!"'' (Melee Blow) *''" *Laughter* "'' *''"I need my space."'' *''"Fresh meat."'' (If Butcher skin is equipped) *''"Laying the lumber."'' (Melee blow and if Lacrosse skin is equipped) *''" *Chuckling* "'' (Melee Blow) *''" *Laughter* We got a fish here."'' (Melee Blow and if Lacrosse skin is equipped) *''"I’m the one who gets even."'' (Revenge) Killing Bastion, Orisa or Zenyatta *''"Scrap 'em!'' Killing Junkrat * "I’m tired of hearing your voice." * "Finally... quiet." * "Peace and quiet." Watching Junkrat get a kill * "About time you did something useful." Watching Junkrat die * "Someone finally shut him up." Killing Reaper or Soldier: 76 * "Nice mask!" Gameplay Taking the Point * "I'm taking the point." * "Point is mine. Property of Roadhog." Defending the Point * "They're taking the point!" * "You're in my house. GET OUT!" Escorting the payload * "Payload moving." * "Payload moving out." When the payload is stopped * "Payload’s stopped." * "Why’s the payload stopped?" Enemy Shield Generator *''"Find that shield generator."(Shield Generator created) *”''Shield generator’s here.” (Shield Generator spotted) *”''Enemy Shield Generator scrapped.” (Shield Generator destroyed) Enemy turret *"Enemy turret destroyed."(Turret destroyed) *”''Enemy turret here.” (Turret spotted) Enemy teleporter *''"Find the teleporter."(Teleporter created) *”''Where’s the teleporter?” (Teleporter created) *“''Found their teleporter.” (Teleporter spotted) *"Enemy teleporter destroyed."(Teleporter destroyed) Enemy sniper sighted *"Sniper."'' Enemy ultimate * "Get down!" Time running out (Defense) * "Let's finish this." * "Stop them." * "We're gonna win." Time running out (Attack) * "Get on the attack.. now!" * "Out of time. Attack!" * "We're losing. Attack!" Communication Wheel Voice Lines * "Welcome to the apocalypse." (default) * "Like taking candy from a baby." * "Eat this!" * "Got something to say?" * "Hahaha!" * "Hook, line, and sinker." * "Life is pain, so is death." * "Piece of cake." * "Push off." * "Say 'bacon' one more time..." * "Violence is usually the answer." * "We're all animals." * "What’s mine, is mine."(Summer games) * "There’s no I in team." ''(Summer games) * ''"Want some candy?"(Halloween terror) * "Boo!"(Halloween terror) * "Ho ho ho!" * "I have your present right here." * "You chicken?" * "It’s all gone to the dogs." * "She’ll be right." * "I killed someone for less than that." * "You wanna scrap with me?" * "I don’t like talkers." * "I’m beached as, bro." * "I’m going hog wild!" * "That’s my business and business is good." Need Healing * "Bleeding like a stuck pig!" * "Need healing." Attack Objective * "Attack the objective." Defend Objective * "Defend the objective." Ultimate Status * "Ready to go whole hog!"(100%) * "Ultimate ready."(100%) * "My ultimate is ready, come on!" (Facing ally) * "My Ultimate is almost ready." * "My Ultimate is charging." Group Up * "Group up." * "Group up here." * "Group up with me." * "Join me." * "With you." (Facing Ally) Hello * "Hey." * "Hi." * "Hm." Thanks * "Thanks." * "Thank you." Acknowledge * "Gotcha." * "Okay." * "Yeah." Pre-Game Lines *''"I'm in no rush."'' *"What are you lookin at?" *"Fired up!" *''"Bwahahahahargh... matey." ''-Sharkbait/Mako skins equipped On Dorado *''"Now I know why they call this place Dorado. laughs"'' *''"Ooo! They stocked up again."'' *"Why are we here?" On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"Well... okay then."'' (when using the telescope) On Junkertown *''"What a dump!"'' (Defense) *''"Time to pay off the queen! Aww. this is not a good plan."'' (Attack) *''"Only other place I can get some decent Chinese food."'' (Defense) On King's Row *(To Junkrat) "Pretty sure they're still mad about those jewels we stole... *sighs* I miss that crown." *"God save the king." On Nepal / Ilios / Oasis *''"Pretty place. It'd be a shame to kill someone here."'' On Route 66 *''"If I wanted to go to the wop-wops, I could've stayed at home."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Junkrat (on King's Row) With McCree Unsorted Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 About time. Attack the objective. Clear them out. Defend the objective. Didn’t have enough. Defending. Enemy turret destroyed. Everyone has a plan, until they get punched in the mouth. Feeling alive. Finally. Quiet. Find the teleporter. Forward. Get on the attack, now. Get back. Get down. Get out of there. God save the king. Going in. Group up. Hey, stay out of trouble. Hurts so good. Idiot. I don’t like that sign. I don’t think so. I need my space. I’m a prime specimen. I’m attacking. I’m going hog wild. I’m going to make you squeal. I’m in no rush. I’m the one who gets even. I’m tired of your voice. Incoming. Just like always. Kill em. Less work for me. Let'er rip. Let’s finish this. Move the payload. Need armor. Need healing. Need shields. No pain no gain. Oh, goody. Only thing you can count on in this broken world. Out of time, attack! Payload moving. Plucked wings. Pretty. Press the attack. Ready to go whole hog. Ready. Rolling out. Shut up. Sit down. Sniper. Set up here. Squeal for me. Stop the payload. So much trouble going on in the LBC, it’s kind of hard being Road H O single G. Stay out of my way! Stop that payload. Teleporter destroyed. Teleporter. That’s more like it. Ultimate ready. We’re gonna win. We’re losing. Attack! What’s mine is mine. Where’s the teleporter? Whatever you say Why are we here. Why’s the payload stopped? You wanna scrap with me? You’re in my house. Get out! You serious? Category:Quotes